The present invention relates to portable electronic imaging devices, such as a thermal imager.
A thermal imager is a thermal detection device which detects and displays a temperature characteristic of a scene. Thermal imagers are used by professionals in a variety of industries to assess temperatures of objects within a field-of-view (“FOV”) of the thermal imager. Such devices may be used in a variety of environments, and may be subject to rough handling or even being dropped upon a hard surface.